Home Alone
by Zanessa0x
Summary: Gabriella's home alone a Troy decides to pay her a visit SMUT First ever Fan Fic R


Home Alone

_This is my first ever M rated story and also my first fan fiction story. I am really sorry if it is no good. But I promise to get better____. Please R&R. here is the story:_

It was 11.00 at night and Gabriella Montez was alone in her house, because her mother was at ANOTHER business meeting. Gabriella was lying on her giant queen sized bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom thinking about her long time boyfriend Troy 'the basketball superstar' Bolton. They had been together for nearly 4 years. She was thinking about what they have been through, from meeting each other at the ski lodge to going to separate colleges.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound coming from outside of her balcony window; she looked over towards the French doors and saw a dark figure climbing over the railing. She looked around her room to find anything that she could hit the intruder with and it had to be heavy. Gabriella then noticed a baseball bat that her father had given her before he passed away; she quickly ran over and grabbed it she stood next to door with her hand on top of the handle. Slowly she turned the handle, opened the door and held the bat high ready to hit the stranger. As she brought the bat down a hand grabbed it and pulled it away from their face.

"What the fuck Gabi?!"

"Troy?! What are you doing sneaking around my balcony at this time of night?"

"Um, let me think? Oh yeah! I knew my girlfriend was alone tonight and thought I could pay her a visit and maybe get a little something in return. But instead of getting something nice, I get a nearly fucked up face!"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle while her boyfriend was having a full on rant. She needed to shut him up. So she grabbed the side of his face a crashed her lips onto his in a slow, passionate kiss. She started running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance and he allowed her to enter his mouth. Their tongues started to do a dance of desire with one another, when the need for air came they both pulled away and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you" Troy muttered

"I love you too"

"You know I am so horny right now!"

Gabriella laughed "Oh I can tell, your horniness is poking my leg"

They both looked downwards and noticed that Troy's "horniness" was indeed poking Gabriella's leg.

"Well then, I guess we should do something about that don't you think?" He smirked.

"I think we should"

Their lips met in another kiss, but this one was filled with lust and desire. Troy grabbed her toned thighs and picked her up and made his way to her bed. He laid her down and hovered over her.

"You're beautiful. You do realise that right?"

"When you say I'm beautiful it makes me feel like it"

They both smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss. Troy's hands rubbed Gabriella's curves underneath her tank top and started pulling it up so he could take it of. They pulled back so they could take each others tops of. Troy looked at her and took in all of her beauty, he noticed that she didn't have a bra on which made it easier for him. He started to massage her breasts in a gentle manner which produced a pleasurable moan to come out of Gabriella's mouth; this made his erection become more uncomfortable in his jeans.

Gabriella's fingers were running up and down his washboard stomach feeling every toned muscle and drew circles around his dark nipples.

"Ohhh…Fuck baby" he moaned

As soon as he said that he leaned down and started sucking and nipping on her neck. Gabriella closed her eyes in pure pleasure; she couldn't help but moan loudly when he sucked her nipples to make them stand at attention. She could feel herself getting wetter as he sucked harder and groped her more. Troy's hand ghostly travelled down her flat stomach and grasped the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and started pulling them down. When they reached her ankle Gabriella kicked them off, Troy caressed her most sensitive area and felt her wetness through her panties, and he tugged them off and started circling her clit with his thumb slowly.

"Troooooy… Don't stop!"

He kissed downwards towards her vagina and licked her pelvic bone while his finger was inserted inside of her. A pleasurable cry erupted from her throat, Troy loved the sounds she made while they were making love or fucking they were always loud and always made him feel hard. Actually everything she does made him feel hard even when they are watching a film and she snuggling into him, he somehow always gets an erection.

Gabriella's hands went straight to his soft chestnut hair to pull him downwards. He got the message and started to stroke her clit with his tongue, and his fingers thrusted into her.

"Faster! Troy!"

He quickened his movements and was rewarded with a tighter grip of his hair. Gabriella screamed his name but soon when he got too fast she couldn't even speak. It felt wonderful. Troy could tell she was nearly there because her inner walls contracted around his fingers.

"I'm cum… cumming! Fuck baby I am sooo close… YES! Right there!"

"Come on baby! Try and squirt for me. I know you can do it"

His voice just turned her on more, her orgasm was coming rapidly. As she came Troy moved his fingers and she squirted all over his hands.

"Fuck baby. That was fucking intense"

"Now that I've had my pleasure its time for you to have yours."

Troy chuckled; she flipped them both over allowing her to straddle him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Gabriella could taste herself on his lips. Her hands went straight to his jeans and undone the button and pulled down the zipper. She tugged his jeans and his boxers down at the same time and threw them over her shoulder, onto the floor. His enlarged cock sprung free and hit her inner thigh. She grabbed it and started stroking from the shaft to the tip which started to be covered in pre-cum. Gabriella used this as a lubricant to make it easier to stroke him.

"Yeah, like that baby… You are so good at that. FUCK!"

The word 'fuck' came as a scream as he felt Gabriella put her lips on him and sucked on tip, swirling her tongue on it. This made Troy buck his hips upwards which sent his cock deeper into her throat. After this she took him in whole and started to moan from the feel of him in her mouth. Troy's moans became louder and louder, Gabriella could tell he was close and started to suck harder.

"Gab… Brie I'm nearly there fuck. Faster baby! Ohhh"

He came in her mouth and stared at the ceiling afterwards, she hovered over him, looked him in the eyes and swallowed his seed right in front of him. As quick as a blink Troy had rolled them over and rested on his elbows so that his weight wouldn't crush her. He looked at her dark mocha eyes and leaned towards her lips and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Are you ready babe?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" She giggled.

"Because I want to make sure"

"Yes I'm ready; I need you Troy so much"

"How do you want it?"

"Hard and Fast!" She whispered seductively.

He reached over to her bedside table and opened the draw a picked up a condom. She took it from him and ripped the foil package open with her teeth, then slid the colourful, large rubber glove onto his rock hard member.

He swiftly entered her hard, pounding into her with so much love. As soon as he thrusted into her she was moaning his name and cussing.

"R…right there! Fuck me, that's it that's my G- spot! I love you so fucking much!"

"Fuck… I love you too. I love it when you talk dirty!"

"Fuck me Troy. Go deep, deeper than you ever have before. Make me cum all over you rock hard cock!" She whispered in his ear, and then nibbled on the ear lobe to turn him on even more.

Troy was so aroused by the way she was talking to him. His right hand was squeezing her breast while the other one was rubbing her clit furiously. Gabriella's hands her scraping his back and probably leaving scars, but he didn't care it shows that he is doing a good job on pleasing her.

Gabriella's room was filled with the sounds of grunts, pants, moans and the sound of their skin hitting together. They were both close to reaching the climaxes, they looked into each others eyes as they came and both saw the love that they had for their partner.

When they came off their high Troy rolled over and discarded the used condom of his now soft cock and threw it in the small desk bin. Troy pulled Gabriella to his side and ran his hand through her hair. The raven haired beauty looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend and saw that his ocean blue eyes had turned to a midnight blue, which usually happens after they make love.

"That was hot" Troy said breathlessly.

"I know. That is definitely going on my top ten list."

"You have a list?"

"Yeah. I think every girl has a list."

"Well. What is you number 1?"

"Our first time" She spoke in a 'duh' tone.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"I think that is my number 1 too. Although the time in the school bathroom was pretty mind blowing. Pun intended."

"Ha Ha. I love you Wildcat"

"I love you too Brie"

They gave each other one more kiss then fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming only of each other.

The End…x

_Tell me what you think and if I should make anymore. If you want you can give me ideas, which would be great ____ Toodles xx_


End file.
